The Feeling That doesn't reach
by Melody05
Summary: "Jinta n'était pas insensible. Non. Il avait juste fait en sorte de ne jamais encombrer les autres de sa propre souffrance" Spécial anniversaire IrisJr!


**Joyeux anniversaire Jade !**

**Bon. Je vais t'épargner le récit de mes aventures sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir t'écrire. Je pensais même pas faire quelque chose à l'heure. M'enfin. Je me suis bougée un peu. Puis je suis tombée sur l'OST de 5 centimètre par seconde sur mon ordi, et ça m'a fait penser à Ano Hana. Va savoir pourquoi. Enfin bref. **

**Du coup tu as du le comprendre, voici un écrit bien petit sur AnoHana. Qui j'espère va te plaire. Bizarrement je l'aime bien. Pour une fois. Et puis, c'est comme dirait Popo, ça change de mon pessimiste habituel *PAN***

**Voilà, bonne lecture! Et encore un bon anniversaire 8D**

* * *

**The Feeling that doesn't reach**

Pourquoi as-tu un gouffre dans tes yeux, et le néant dans ton cœur ?

Il n'était pas insensible Jinta. Son monde était seulement trop solide, ses convictions bien trop fortes, pour qu'un vent ne puisse les faire s'effondrer. Il avait mis du temps à bâtir l'immeuble de sa raison, consolidant les poutres de son âme un peu plus chaque jour.

Parce qu'il savait que les humains étaient mortels. Dès la naissance, on apprenait que le but ultime du temps qui passe, des jours qui s'écoulent, des années qui s'effeuillent, la seule destination du grand voyage de la vie, c'était la mort.

Alors on vivait. On brillait pour mieux s'éteindre.

Jinta l'avait compris. Lorsque sa mère était tombée malade, il avait eu peur. Son esprit un peu trop fragile d'enfant avait alors menacé de s'effondrer. Mais les sourires de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, les yeux emplis d'une tristesse mal dissimulée, la peine dans les intonations de sa belle voix l'avaient alors fait réagir.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne permettrait pas à l'océan de douleur de fracasser son abri. Il ne laisserait pas le sel ronger sa peau. Parce qu'elle allait partir, et que pour rien au monde, il ne se serait permis de voir son sourire se faner par sa faute.

Puis elle s'était éteinte. De la flamme affaiblie par le temps, de l'éclat assombri par la vie, il ne restait que les volutes de souvenirs s'éparpillant devant les yeux dorés du jeune garçon.

Jinta n'avait pas laissé l'océan déborder de son regard trop vide, piqués au vif par la fumée blanchâtre de la vie de sa tendre mère. Il n'avait pas permis à la douleur de s'infiltrer dans les pores de sa peau, de s'enfoncer dans son cœur meurtri.

Il n'aurait jamais pu effacer la peine de son âme, mais il ne montrerait jamais sa douleur aux autres. Peut-être par fierté, ou simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis souffrent avec lui.

Alors il avait continué à rester le plus fort possible, tentant d'oublier, seulement essayer de rendre la couleur du chagrin moins vive à ses yeux. Et il avait réussi, grâce aux sourires d'une autre personne.

Il avait l'impression qu'avec elle, elle et ses longs cheveux blancs, aussi pures que la neige, avec ses yeux bleus, océans de sentiment, sa peine devenait minime. Parce qu'elle était là pour lui sourire, parce qu'elle avait pleuré pour lui, ses grands yeux trop bleus débordant du chagrin que lui ne dévoilerait jamais.

Elle lui avait serré la main silencieusement, comme si une promesse les liait.

Une promesse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Inconnue à ses yeux, elle était liée à son cœur. Jinta l'avait compris que bien après l'avoir perdue, elle. Et peut-être qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour cela. Ou peut-être que les larmes lui permettraient de diluer ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Parce que grâce à elle, cette jeune fille au cœur pur, aux rires trop enfantins, à la naïveté funeste, grâce à Menma, il avait enfin laissé les sentiments atteindre son cœur, faire déborder ses yeux.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Cette promesse qui les avait unis sans que lui ne le sache vraiment.

Et alors l'océan qui avait finis par le noyer de l'intérieur, le sel de la mer de douleur creusant un gouffre dans son cœur, s'était enfin frayé un passage à travers le barrage d'or.

Parce qu'enfin, grâce à celle qu'il aimait au moins autant que sa mère, celle à qui, très certainement, son cœur appartenait, il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien de construire une muraille autour de son cœur, si le mal subsistait à l'intérieur.

Se laisser submerger par les sentiments n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. Alors peut importe que les larmes débordent, finalement, elles étaient là en mémoire de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler, ces sentiments qui avaient tout de même réussi à atteindre son petit être.

Jinta n'était pas insensible. Non. Il avait juste fait en sorte de ne jamais encombrer les autres de sa propre souffrance. Mais désormais, les larmes couleraient, pour elle, parce qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'elle puisse tenir sa promesse. Il lui devait bien ça, il se devait bien cela.

Menma avait souri jusqu'au bout, malgré les larmes qu'il avait versé, en souvenir des pétales délicates qui ornaient les lèvres de sa mère, en mémoire du sourire qui avait fleuri chaque jour un peu plus sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. **

**J'espère que tu as bien aimé, sinon, bah tant pis, j'aurais essayé *PAN* **

**Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, premier essai sur ce fandom, ça me fait légèrement flipper *meurs***


End file.
